When One Meets the Other
by desolate-love
Summary: Eleven and Amy find themselves with a malfunctioning TARDIS. Instead of Rio, the two end up in London. However it's not quite the London they know, what with the Zeppelins in the sky. When the doctor runs into his past,will he be able to leave again?
1. Prologue

He asked me where I wanted to go before we left that day. Even though we always end up somewhere completely different; whether by his hand or by accident I'm yet to figure out. I told him, "how about Rio? Somewhere nice and warm like that sounds pretty good." Then, of course, he responded with, "Anywhere you want Pond? You have the whole universe to pick from, and you pick Rio?" His eyebrows perked up and he gave me a 'c'mon you can do better that that' look. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders, and he nodded his head. "Off to Rio it is then. Geronimo!" His hands flicked a light green switch on the control board and the ground started to shake.


	2. Unexpected

It felt like an earthquake.

"Hold on Amy!"

I could barely hear his voice over the noise of the ship. (A noise that it's never made before I should point out.) As I grasped the nearest secure thing I could reach, the TARDIS spun out of control and the console started lighting up like Christmas.

"Doctor what's happening!" I tried to make my voice louder than the sounds, but it didn't work. When I looked at him from across the room, he was staring back at me with black, horror-filled eyes. It was then I realized that he had no more idea of what was happening that I did.

A huge jerk suddenly shook the room, and then it was still. Both the doctor and I had been thrown from our places, and were lying on the floor. He bounced up after about ten seconds and ran over to me. "Amy, are you alright? Amy, look at me. How many fingers am I holding up? Does your head hurt? Can you move your arms?" He was sonic-ing my entire body, head-to-foot, when I responded.

"Doctor, I'm okay. At least, I think so. My arm does hurt a bit." His hands helped me to sit up, and then he stated fussing over my right arm. "Never mind that, I think it'll be okay."

"Are you sure? It looks a tad bruised."

"What happened? Why did the TARDIS do that, it's not supposed to, is it?"

"No, absolutely not." He helped me to my feet and made sure I was stable before he went to the control board and started to inspect it. "The stabilizers are fine, I had my destination correct, and everything is fine! I don't understand what happened!" He grunted and crossed his arms.

"Well?" I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and looked me in the eye.

"Well what?"

"Where are we?" His reaction caused me to think that he hadn't even thought about that. His eyes got a little more life in them as he walked over to the monitor. However, the moment he took a look at it, I could see his spirits fall.

"No. No no no no no. This _cannot_ be happening. It's impossible!" I didn't even have a chance to ask him what it was before he dashed over to the door.

Right before he opened it he looked back at me. "Amelia Pond, get ready to see something extraordinary." The doors were thrust open and sunlight filled the room. I found myself being pulled towards the door, and before I knew it I was standing outside. No, not just outside. I was standing in…

"London? What's so extraordinary about London? In case you're forgetting, I grew up here." He turned to me and smiled.

"No no Amelia Pond, this isn't the London you grew up in. Not even close. Well I guess its close, but if I said that it would take away from the dramatic-ness of the moment."

"Oh, don't worry. You've already succeeded in doing that."

"Hush. As I was saying, this is not the London you know. It's the London of…another universe." He bit his lip and looked at me questioningly.

"Alright, cool so then how is it different?" His expression of unexpectedness vanished and was replaced with a grin.

"Look up."

I tilted my head back, and looked at the sky. What I saw was definitely not the London I grew up in. "Um, okay. There are, Zeppelins in the sky." I turned my head and in every direction, there were there. It was completely breathtaking.

"Exactly." The doctor walked toward me and took my hand. "Shall we take a walk?" We smiled at each other as we started heading down the path in front of us.

Neither he nor I knew what was to come ahead.


	3. Reunite

"Everything's the same just a little different. Same buildings, same shops, same city; just a little different." He was pointing to building after building, explaining to me the similarities and differences, most of which I could have picked out for myself. His mouth, as usual, was going a thousand miles an hour. Most of the things he said went in one ear and out the other, no thanks to the fact that he uses words I've never heard before.

I was getting accustomed to hearing his voice, when he suddenly stopped. There were noises around us, but it seemed as quiet as if I was the only one there. When I turned to face him, he was looking in the opposite direction as the shop he was pointing to.

"Doctor?" He didn't seem to hear me. After a few seconds I realized what he was looking at.

She was young and very beautiful. Her hair was blonde and cropped short. The woman was holding hands with a very tall, slim man with ruffled hair. (He wasn't too bad on the eyes either.) "Doctor who is she?" I asked him and he seemed to break out of his trance.

"Oh, um, just…someone." He answered me, but turned his head back to watch the girl.

"Do you know her?" He didn't respond, but instead started to walk away. His hand was still clenched tightly around mine, so I had no choice but to follow him. I'd spent a lot of time with the doctor, and throughout that time I've never seen him this focused on one person, and nothing else.

He started to approach the couple but I stopped him. "Doctor, if you don't know them then we wouldn't want to be rude and disturb them." My words had no affect on him.

"Amy, if you don't want to come with then stay here, but if you do, please just stay put okay?" He kissed my forehead and let go of my hand. I decided to stay behind, however I inched forward just enough so that I could hear what they were saying.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude, but you're Rose Tyler right?" The words seemed to have quite an effect on the woman; probably because a stranger knew her name.

"Yes, I am. Who would you be then?" Her hand tightened around the man beside her, and he looked down at her with worry.

"Oh, I'm…I'm just…" He didn't know what to say. That was the first time I've seen that happen. I don't know what's going on, but I have a feeling it's big.

"Rose, we're going to be late for the movie." The man spoke for the first time, and the girl loosened her gaze on the doctor. "C'mon hun." The man started to pull her away, and Rose started to follow.

"Wait!" Why was he doing this? I'm going to have to teach him manners. "I just wanted to ask you something." The couple turned back around to face him, they seemed annoyed.

"Well? You'd better make it quick; we're kind of in a hurry." She spoke as if she could barely talk.

"When was the last time you smelled the grass?" What an odd question. It meant nothing to me, yet both Rose's and the man's eyes widened.

"E-excuse me?" She muttered out, her face looked almost as if it was scared.

"Does it smell like apples?" The doctor grinned. Apples? What was he going on about?

"Who are you? I demand to know who you are!" The man stood in front of Rose and looked down at the doctor with rage.

"If I told you my name was John Smith, would that mean anything to you?" The man backed off of the doctor and took a deep breath. "I have a feeling that you both know who I am."

"You're different." Rose spoke so quietly that I could barely hear her.

"I'm still me." The doctor reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "Same old man, same memories, same life; just a little different."


	4. Suspecting

"I thought you said that two universes would collapse if you ever came here." Rose seemed to have completely forgotten her plans to see the movie. Instead she was focused on the doctor.

"That's what I thought. I swear Rose, if I knew it was possible to come back I would have." His hand reached up to stroke her cheek, and then returned back to his side. "Oh! I have someone I would like you two to meet!" He turned around and gestured for me to come closer. "I would like to introduce you to Amelia Pond." He smiled.

As I got there I held out my hand. "Amy, you can just call me Amy." The two nodded.

"Rose." She said as I shook her hand.

"John." The man said as I shook his.

"Nice to meet you. I hope you don't mind me asking, but, how exactly do you know the doctor?" There was a small silence before anyone spoke.

It was the doctor who finally spoke up, instead of Rose. "Oh, we used to be the best of friends. We did everything together, and…. Well, we… Anyway, we eventually got split up. But this is wonderful, isn't it Rose?" The doctor smiled at Rose, but she didn't exactly smile back.

"Are you kidding? 'The best of friends'? Who do you think you are! We were more than that and you know it!" Rose shoved the doctor's chest and he stumbled back a bit. There was a look of pure anguish just before John took her aside.

"What the hell was that?" I quietly asked the doctor, who was a tad distracted. I took a firm hold of his arm and he came back to his senses.

"I… I suppose I haven't been completely truthful with you Amy." Before he could finish Rose and John returned.

Rose lifted her head and looked straight at me. "Perhaps we should take the day and get to know each other Amy. There are some things we need to talk about. While we're out together, maybe you and John could talk some, Doctor. I have a feeling you two will have quite a lot in common." She said that last sentence with a hint of ferocity. Rose linked her arm with mine.

I looked at the doctor, and he nodded at me.

"We'll just meet up back at our place later then, yeah?" John asked Rose, who simply said, 'yeah.'

The men started to walk in the opposite direction, and Rose turned to me. "There's one thing you need to know before we start talking about exactly who I am. Amy Pond, you need to understand that the Doctor is _dangerous_. Believe me; I know that you'll fall in love with him. His techno-babble and his ridiculous obsession with the TARDIS, and everything in between. I understand that he seems like any other bloke, he seems like he'll always be there to protect you; but he won't. All it takes is one time, and then everything changes. It wasn't his fault when we got separated, it was mine, but there were so many times where something could have happened at his hand. The Doctor is not a simple man, and there's nothing wrong with that; but believe me Amy, you need to be careful. He's brilliant, but he's terrifying." The seriousness in her eyes told me that this wasn't going to be a simple girl-to-girl chat. The two of us turned and walked toward a pub on the corner. "Now about we talk more over lunch?" I nodded.

I'm certainly not as clever as some people, but I have a feeling that I already understand who Rose Tyler was back when she knew the Doctor.

* * *

**not so sure how i feel about this one, **

**does rose seem to be a bit out of character, or is it just me...?**

**let me know what you guys think, constructive criticism is certainly welcome.**


	5. Truthful

**PLEASE NOTE: This chapter is told from the doctor's, 11's, POV.**

* * *

"How is she?" That was the only question I needed to be answered. Believe me, there were so many questions I wanted to ask, but that was the only one I needed to.

John, or me I suppose you could say, glanced up at me from watching his shoes while we were walking. He finally responded when we had to wait for a funeral procession going down the road.

"Not good." He said. His eyes were glued to the casket, it was small and white; a child perhaps. "She wanted to kill herself at first you know." My head moved fast to watch his expression, but all he did was nod. "Yeah. She would sit in the house and not talk or eat for days. I eventually had to force her to eat something, and it wasn't pretty." He looked at me and gave me a look as if to say, 'you know how she gets'.

"Does she still feel that way? Wanting to kill herself, I mean." The words tasted bitter on my tongue.

"Not so much anymore." His gave a small smile. "After she heard that she was pregnant she started to live again."

"You have a child?" It felt odd talking to myself, and asking myself if I was a father. I knew that I was, at one point, but not anymore. That couldn't happen.

He nodded. "Alexis Noelle Smith. We took my last name, Rose insisted." I could have sworn I saw a tear in his eye when he said her name.

"How old is she?" Again, I saw another tear. He was crying, although trying very hard to hide it.

"She would have been 2 last month." The tears dropped freely now. I saw one fall from his cheek and land on the sidewalk, slightly discoloring a small part of it.

"Would have?" It was a long time before he answered. The funeral procession was almost completely gone now.

"She was a stillborn. " That one sentence; that one, simple, sentence could bring down an entire government.

I didn't reply to him, no words seemed fit to.

It was only after I saw him on the other side of the street did I notice that he moved at all. My mind was so completely full; I could almost feel it start to bleed. When I caught up to him, he was looking at his watch.

"It's almost time to meet Rose and Amy at the house. We should go." Without waiting for my response, he started to walk away. I followed behind in absolute silence; not daring to say a word.

.

..

.

When we got there Amy and Rose were seated on the couch. The TV was on but neither were watching it. Our entrance seemed to disrupt their conversation.

"Doctor, nice to see you again." Rose greeted me, or was it him that she greeted? I still wasn't used to looking at us as one person yet; even though I suppose we aren't really.

"Doctor, can I talk to you for a moment?" It was Amy who spoke this time. She didn't sound happy, nor did she sound angry. In fact, she didn't seem to have an expression at all.

"Of course." I said, and the two of us walked down the hallway and entered the first room we saw. At first, nothing was said. She looked at me as though it was her first time seeing me; as if she was just learning who I was.

"Amy, may I ask what you are doing?" I started off with a lighter mood; however I realized, quite quickly, that it was a bad idea.

"Why didn't you tell me? I can't believe you did all of this without telling me who she was, or who he was for that matter!" For a second, it seemed as if her eyes were the same color as her hair.

Without warning she flung her arms around me. Her head was buried in my shoulder, and I could hear soft, quiet sobs coming from her.

"Amelia, what's wrong?" My hands wrapped around her and I started rubbing her back. It took a while for her to answer.

"I'm so sorry doctor!" I pulled her head out from my shoulder and cupped her face in my hands.

"Amy Pond, it's not your fault. It's completely, 100% mine. I should have told you who she was before I went over to her. I'm the one who should be sorry." She calmed down a bit, and let go of my body.

"I suppose we should go back out there now, huh?" She was wiping a few stray tears from her eyes, and I nodded, silently telling her that everything would be okay.

"I suppose we should."


End file.
